La primera vez
by nicol.ramoscheca
Summary: La primera vez siempre duele…o eso es lo que dice la gente, por eso…la segunda vez será la gloria. Haruka (seme) x Makoto (uke)
1. Chapter 1

_Porque la primera vez siempre es inolvidable._

Para Makoto eso significaba Haru, Haru habia sido aquel al que habia tomado de la mano primero, aparte de su familia claro, y ese pequeño acto de inocencia que comenzó seria solo una cadena de las demás cosas que compartirían juntos, como su primer beso y más que todo…su primera noche de amantes.

Como olvidarla si para Makoto aquel día solo fue el que más lloro en toda su vida, ni cuando sus adorados pescados habían muerto se habia desgarrado la garganta en sollozos y lloros, al pobre castaño no le cavia en la cabeza el acto que habían consumado…y lastimosamente para dolor de unos y sorpresa de otros Haru era el más complacido, ¿y cómo no estarlo si habia tenido a Makoto contra el colchón toda la noche sin poder dormir y siendo primerizo?

El pobre castaño no quería ni verlo al siguiente día, ¡parecía odiarlo!, y claro…tenía buenas razones para querer azotar a Haru contra una pared, el pelinegro por otro lado seguía calmo, y eso…bueno eso seguía en los parámetros de lo normal.

Pero ese día, si ese día…fue sin duda el más perfecto para el de ojos zafiro, le habia entregado a Makoto todo su…, su…, amor, si, por supuesto, eso era.

Para Haru tener a Makoto contra su cuerpo y contorneándose de esa manera era como ir a la locura y no querer salir ni apartarse de ella, aquellas paredes vírgenes recubiertas por la sangre del tachibana habían sido algo que sin duda olvidaría, como las contracciones de sus cuerpos que los sacudían y sus voces que se ahogaban entre lloros y gemidos roncos por parte del Nanase.

Mientras que al día siguiente Makoto habia amanecido con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar junto con ese insano dolor entre sus piernas sin evitar sentir como aquel liquido recorría toda su retaguardia y era expulsado de su cuerpo no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado y más que todo molesto con Haruka siendo que rara vez podía suceder aquello.

Mientras el pelinegro caminaba campal por las calles para ir al colegio el pobre castaño se moría a medio mover la uña, y no era una grave exageración, ¡no podía caminar con un demonio!, la espalda baja y la cadera estaban…por así decirlo, seriamente heridas o…en otras palabras vulnerables a roces que tendría que soportar, como pasar sentado tres horribles horas en el aula y para colmo de males hacer ejercicio e ir a nadar con los chicos.

¿Qué mas castigo habia?, habia visto a Haru de mala cara todo el rato, obviamente no era en su contra…pero, era definitivo, ¡jamás tendría sexo de nuevo con el de ojos Zafiro!

_Y eso que habia sido su primera vez._

Aun tenía el ligero presentimiento de que los fluidos del otro aun se escurrían por su cuerpo, realmente no podía estar sentado y mucho menos hacer ejercicio.

El Nanase sin duda no habia perdido de vista las expresiones de su novio, y si, lo eran, ya desde hace dos meses, justo después del campamento en el que Makoto casi se ahoga, perderlo jamás estaría entre sus opciones y recordar eso solo le traía frustración por no actuar pronto, dejando eso de lado…no habia apartado la vista del susodicho, el castaño se sentía como una presa y para el Haru era el animal en celo que lo asechaba, obviamente con la mirada…y ese singular brillo que habia aparecido desde la noche anterior, lujuria.

Un ligero estremecimiento se repartió por toda la espalda del nadador castaño, ladeo el rostro y antes de que salieran a hacer ejercicio se escabullo hacia la enfermería.

Haru lo dejo irse, era mejor en ese momento dejar descansar al castaño, y la noche anterior, ¡uff!, aun podía rememorarla…se habia quedado pensando en ella toda la clase mientras Makoto le esquivaba la mirada.

Debía admitir que fue un poco tosco, era también su primera vez pero nunca quiso causar un malestar tan fuerte al castaño como para que este dijera:

_-¡nunca más Haru!-_

_Llanto…llanto._

Tal vez encontró un fetiche más fuerte que el agua, el llanto de Makoto mientras se corría, el castaño no podía negarse, ya eran pareja, ¡era obvio que volvería a pasar!, ¿Por qué negarse…?

Para el todo habia sido mágico, besar esos labios, dejar de respirar solo por apresar esa boca, por acariciar esos labios, lamerlos…morderlos lentamente, ver aquel brillo rojizo en las mejillas de Makoto, sonrió, si, tenían que repetirlo, aquellos gemidos…, fue perfecto no solo por el hecho de que Makoto se cargara un cuerpo de adonis sino porque realmente le amaba.

Porque realmente no podía vivir sin el castaño, eso fue lo que lo hizo perfecto.

El sudor a perlado en sus cuerpos, sus besos entre cortados mientras Makoto se aferraba a su espalda como un niño y los rastros de sus dedos marcaban la piel del otro, y el deslice de su miembro por ese estrecho pasaje mientras Makoto sollozaba y se estremecía contra sus brazos, aquella cálida entrada la cual humedecía con su pre-semen y el rastro de sangre que delataba al castaño.

Una sonrisa boba pareció en su rostro, una sonrisa enamorada…Makoto.


	2. en las fauces del lobo

El pelinegro se veía más frustrado en aquel momento, ¡Makoto no le dejaba…, bueno…no le dejaba..! Ya saben joder, tener sexo, hacerle el amor, como deseen llamarlo. Eso era sumamente desesperante para él, desde _ese _día había empezado a desarrollar un instinto depredador que no sabía que tenía, era asfixiante tener al castaño tan cerca y no poder tocarlo, Makoto no era de aquellos que con un calentón ya quería hacerlo, no…, por supuesto que no, el muy hermoso se aguantaba las ganas de tener sexo por temor a ser el _pasivo_ nuevamente, aunque para aquel momento ya no podían invertir los papeles…Haru estaba decidido a poseerle.

Y eso se lo hacía notar con roces suaves, pequeños actos que Makoto podía leer al instante, esos miramientos profundos, esos acercamientos medio posesivos, ¿acaso Haru estaba en celo o qué?, para aquel momento parecía de esos novios celosos que asechaban constantemente a su novia, y no era para más…varias chicas habían casi acorralado al castaño para pedirle que fuera su tutor en algunas materias, y él como buen novio fue jalando al castaño lejos de aquellas muchachitas que le causaban enfado, las chicas atemorizadas se esfumaron al ver el aura dominante con la que el pelinegro arrastraba al otro, casi como poniéndole un letrero en la cabeza a Makoto que decía, _no acercarse propiedad privada, mío, _Makoto le evadía la mirada, últimamente hacia eso al notar las acciones que tomaba el pelinegro para con él.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?...sabia a la perfección que Haru quería hacer _eso _con él, no es que no lo deseara, el también era un adolescente con la hormona alborotada, era obvio que también deseara estar con el de ojos zafiro pero…pero…, siempre había un pero…, y el de él era su primera vez, ¡no le había gustado en absoluto verse tan...no sé, vulnerable, ante Haru! Y más que todo el hecho de no poder caminar correctamente y sangrar todo un día después de haberlo hecho.

Haru había sido tan descarado que dijo con tranquilidad al _terminar_…

_-de lo que eh oído…dicen que la segunda vez que lo haces es más placentero…-suspiro sobre sus labios con la voz enronquecida._

¡argh! ¡¿Y eso a quien rayos le importaba?!, ya no quería hacerlo y punto, para él su primera vez había sido debut y despedida.

Pero claro…no se podría mostrar tan calmado, después de todo no sabía qué medidas tendría Haru para convencerle.

Y en aquel mes todo fue de mal en peor, Haru había caído en un estado casi depresivo y asesino por no poseer al castaño, y eso era evidente ante los ojos de cualquiera, hasta parecía que no dormía…

Cuando Makoto se alejaba de él se le notaba a leguas la frustración que sentía, cuando lo tenía cerca solo podía sentirse un aura intensa que decía _tensión sexual._

Haru por el bien de ambos decidió ser paciente, aunque el por lo general siempre era paciente, si no lo fuera hace rato hubiera lanzado a Nagisa de un tercer piso por ser tan desesperante, y mucho más en este día, todos los profesores habían comenzado con las _charlas_ de educación _sexual _y preventiva, para algunos era un tema de tomar a la ligera mientras que a otros les tenia ensimismados y a la vez también curiosos.

Para el…bueno para el solo era un recordatorio de que Makoto no quería estar a _solas_ con su persona.

Y para el castaño era _un tema que quería dejar finiquitado._

Pero eso no se quedo así, las preguntas le cayeron del cielo cuando había invitado a Haru a su casa, no estaban solos, Ran y Ren estaban en su habitación, habían acordado ayudarles a los menores con la tarea, Ran sin duda se reiría de la cara que puso cuando toco _ese _tema a flote.

-hermano…¿de dónde vienen los bebés?-Haru casi termina escupiendo el vaso de jugo que tenia mientras que Makoto enrojeció al recordar su _experiencia_ en el tema.

-¿D-de donde sacaste ese tema?-sonrió nervioso mientras Haru le miraba con atención.

-ahh~ de esta hoja- le mostro el papel que le habían entregado a él en el colegio, seguramente se le había salido de la maleta…

-¿Qué es un condón?-dijo Ren mientras mostraba cierto paquetito de…

-¡¿ De dónde sacaste eso?!-grito alarmado Makoto al ver la diminuta cajita que Ran había sacado de la maleta de Haru, el pelinegro palideció repentinamente al ver su paquete en las manos del menor de los tachibana.

Makoto lo miro completamente rojo, Haru…¿había comprado un…? ¡argh!, era definido nunca más lo harían.

-¡Haru!-le reprocho en un chillido aun mas rojo que antes.

-¿…Qué…?-dijo bajito el contrario también un poco rojo.

Luego de varias horas y extenuante charla, Makoto y Haru pudieron librarse de las preguntas de ese par de diablos, cuando los padres del castaño llegaron Makoto solo les había lanzado la pelotita y ahora eran los padres los que con nerviosismo recibían las preguntas de los mellizos.

El castaño caminaba alado del pelinegro, todo iba acompañado de un denso silencio, ninguno quería decir nada, sentían la boca de seca de tanto explique y explique…sobre _ese _tema, los menores les habían dejado muertos con sus preguntas, y para mal de males Ren le había mencionado a su madre sobre _los condones_ que Haru tenía en la maleta, su pobre madre les había mirado un poco sonrojada, ella de momento era la única que sabía de su relación con Haru, obviamente aprobándola, aun así el tema solo había sacado una situación incómoda entre yerno y suegra.

Haruka estaba más que avergonzado, seguramente la madre del castaño pensarían que iban excesivamente rápido en su relación, tal vez le miraría con ojos de: _le arrebataste la pureza a mi hijo_ o sabe Dios qué otras cosas más.

-…-

Cuando hubieron llegado a la casa del azabache, Makoto se tenso levemente, casi con un estremecimiento, el castaño por lo visto quería irse de volada a su casa, cuando ya estuvieron en la puerta Makoto se acerco rápidamente a Haru y le planto un suave beso en los labios que el de ojos zafiro disfruto, aunque condenadamente rápido ya que al segundo de besarse Makoto se había alejado de su rostro, completamente rojo desde las orejas.

-Nos vemos mañana Haru~-canto casi con voz dulce, dándose vuelta para ir a su casa.

Lo que no supuso fue que Haru lo abrazaría por la espalda, se sobresalto, aun así no dejo que el otro se alejara de él, Makoto sentía el cálido aliento de Haruka sobre su oído y cuello de manera rítmica y suave.

-¿H-Haru..?-murmuro.

-quédate a dormir-casi suplico con la voz, suspiro infinitamente por ser tan débil ante la voz de ruego por parte de Haruka, después de todo ese era su talón de Aquiles, decirle que si a Haru…Bueno, casi en todo, había tenido mucha fuerza de voluntad las ultimas semanas para negársele al azabache, pero el tono de voz con la que se lo decía se lo impedía…

- sí, está bien-fue rápido e instantáneo, sin siquiera ponerse a meditar de las posibles cosas que Haru quisiera hacer con él, solos, de noche, sin padres en casa, Dios…se había condenado así mismo con darle ese sí.

Luego de haber pronunciado su condena se arrepintió completamente al sentir el desliz de las manos de Haru por debajo de su ropa.

_-¡nooo, no espera, quise decir que no!-grito desesperado para sus adentros._

Una sonrisa victoriosa se fundió en los labios del azabache, casi vil, sensual.

_-…ya podría estrenar los condones…jeje…-pensó el de ojos zafiro._


End file.
